The Starting Line
by Zeroexist
Summary: There's always a place to start and there's always a first for everything.


**Disclaimer: Oregairu and its characters belongs to Wataru Watari, Brainsbase and Studio Feel.**

* * *

 **The Starting Line**

 **Mission 01: Chilly winds.**

* * *

Human emotions.

It has been scientifically proven that human emotions is the number one source of all human problems...

Just kidding.

But one cannot argue that human emotions is likely one of the more leading causes, at least.

Why is that you asked?

Because humans tends to act impulsively in sync with their emotions, disregarding everything else. It's not to say that one must leave their emotions unheard, but rather, one must be prepared for any and all consequences that comes along when voicing out one's emotions. Humans seems to forget that every action carries a result on the other side. Be it a reward or a consequence; the latter being likely in my perspective. And because of that, people would often let their emotions run amok.

One of the major examples of such is anger. When a person feels anger, they tend to do stupid things. Like yelling at someone, breaking something or even putting themselves in harm's way.

Another example would have to be love. People in love do the stupidest things. Sometimes even to the point that they destroy themselves for it. How freaking stupid is that, right? Some people even treat love as nothing more but a mere joke, effectively hurting those who are serious about it.

But why am I even babbling about human emotions? Especially that last part?

Because I am in a pickle right now.

I have gain emotions for a certain someone and quite frankly it's a very dangerous one at that.

But why? I'd have to wonder that myself.

I don't know when I started having these feelings for that person, even more so when and how it grew to its current state, which I have mentioned is quite dangerous already. How does one even fall for someone you hardly know or hardly spent any time with? Love is such a fickle thing. How annoying.

But facts are facts and I was forced to face them. Would ignoring them be the better option? Maybe, but definitely unlikely. So what should be done? Obviously, destroying them would be the best course of action. But how does one even destroy something that's not even physical?

As I've said before, every action bears a reward or a consequence. You get it now? Yes. The consequence would be the medium of destruction. But what about the reward? Well, the probability of the reward coming into play is unlikely anyway so I've decided to disregard that factor.

Now the question is, how will it work?

Simple really.

I would confess.

And then get shot down.

Are you seeing the sequence?

Indeed.

Once I confess and get rejected, I would have closure for myself. That closure would effectively destroy the emotions I have somehow gained, ultimately making it nonexistent. The action of confessing and the consequences of rejection, they'd dance in perfect harmony to cure me from this disease.

I felt like at a different universe, I have done the same. Maybe for a different cause but might also be the same. Who knows? [1]

But not all plans are perfect. The major flaw in this is that I would definitely hurt myself in the process and no matter who they are, a hurt person would be broken.

Even someone who was never fixed to begin with.

But that's a small sacrifice I had to make to avoid the more grueling damages, right?

I drummed my fingers on my table's surface, the other hand supporting my cheek as my eyes would discreetly gaze over a certain clique.

Her clique.

Although the more prominent member is definitely him, I just do not wish to address him as much as possible.

But whatever, that isn't the problem at the moment.

The first break of the day is fast approaching, just one more subject and we'll be free from the confines of this room for a short twenty minutes. In that short amount of time, my goal is to put the trigger into motion. I have to ask her to meet me. How hard could it be, you might wonder.

Pretty damn much, actually.

The thing is, I don't want anyone getting a scoop of things; that won't be beneficial for either of us. So I need to have her alone just for a minute to request her presence at a later time. Lunch time to be exact. But it won't be easy getting the queen bee to yourself for even just a few seconds.

Unless you're a blonde pretty boy, that is. If so then it'll be a cinch to get her attention.

The class begun to quiet down as the next teacher came in ready to start the next lesson to be learned.

An hour from now, I have to get things in motion.

 _Oh boy..._

* * *

 **Class over. Twenty minutes break begins.**

During this short time of freedom, many activities are in the move.

Some would choose this time to grab themselves some snack from the cafeteria to get through the next few hours before lunch, others would choose to stay and chat with their friends, there are some who would go to the bathroom and others the vending machine and of course, the ones who chooses to nap and get a fully loaded twenty minutes worth of sleep. Might seem small but really, you'd appreciate a five minutes one once you get to a certain point of exhaustion. Sleep is Godly after all.

My gaze once more turned to the ever popular group. They already started bunching up near pretty boy as expected, none of them seems to plan on going anywhere.

Sigh.

Come now, don't make this harder than it already is.

My head perked up when she stood up then it went down again when she motioned for her female friends to follow.

"Yui, Hina, let's go to the bathroom." I heard her say. The two aforementioned girls only nodded as they followed the Queen bee out of the room.

Tch.

What's up with girls going to the bathroom as if like they're going to war? Why must there be an army? Ugh.

I stood up from my seat and made my way out of the room. I'm gonna hope on a brief moment that I'll catch her alone while she's out so I might as well go myself, right? Can't waste any opportunity after all.

As I followed them, as discreetly as possible, I ran through different scenarios in my head on how I'm gonna ask her and how I was gonna confess.

Normally, considering the nature of the confession, putting too much thought into it would be wasted effort. The answer was so obvious it was glaring. So whether or not I decorate my confession with flowery words or just hit her with it like a bat makes no difference. And yet, I find myself practicing words in my head like a damn fool.

Sigh.

Love is even interfering with my logic. No good at all. It needs to go and fast before I fall into that trap again!

As I was following them, I came across one of the school's vending machines just a few feet away from the girl's room. Perfect. Not only do I have an alibi now just in case they notice, I can also buy myself some Max Coffee to calm my nerves down. Who knew fake confessing can make me anxious?

'It's because it's not fake...'

Ah, that's right. The confession may only be for the sake of giving me a medium to destroy these feelings that invaded me so, it was still not a joke. My feelings for her are real as far as I know, otherwise I wouldn't even bother with this.

Putting the amount of yen that I had memorized and pressing the all too familiar button, I bent down to grab my drink after hearing it drop. Ah, the warm surface of the can already puts me into relative ease. This is why Max Coffee is so Godly. No other thing in this world could make me relax with just the touch of its surface.

I opened the can and let the sweet warm liquid go down my throat, I internally groaned at this.

"I don't understand why you like that so much, it's so damn sweet I swear I'd get diabetes from just touching it."

My coffee trance was broken by a familiar voice. A voice filled with fire that can burn an entire forest down with one word. Craning my head to the right, I was greeted by the smirking face of the Fire Queen herself, the Queen Bee, Miura Yumiko in the flesh. And alone.

"Tch. You wouldn't know just how Godly this drink is for the heart, of course you don't understand." I rebuked instantly. She just stared at me before slowly breaking down into fits of giggles.

Rude woman. Rude.

"What the hell? That sounds sooo stupid, you know?" She said in between her laughter.

I find myself cracking a smile at this.

What? No no no. Stop Hachiman, why the hell are you smiling? You should feel offended, forget how adorable that laugh sounded, that laugh is definitely insulting you! ABORT YOU IDIOT!

"Ah, stop smiling like that you creep." I heard say with her voice sharp and condescending.

Tch.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked casually, trying to hide my irritation.

"I didn't know you own the hallway or this damn machine, sorry." She replied sarcastically, her green orbs rolling for effect. "Obviously I'm here to grab a drink, which I will do now actually so move your butt." She demanded and I obliged. What can a mere plebeian like myself do against a Queen like her. In a battle, I would definitely lose with my pitchfork and torch while she wins with her army. Unfair.

"Are you alone?" I muttered, keeping the lips of the can to my mouth.

"Gross, don't ask like that! It's so creepy I felt my skin tingling!" She snapped at me as she bent down to grab her own drink after purchasing it. "And no, I'm not. Hina and Yui are still in the bathroom. I just decided to grab a drink for myself."

"Ah. I see. Why do girls go in groups anyway?"

"To protect us from creepy perverts like you." She said that with such a straight face, I felt my morale dropping.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"All guys are perverted to some degree, I'm sure of that. Even Hayato isn't excluded from that view." She rebutted before taking a sip from her can which I now realize was actually fruit juice. Mango perhaps? I don't know. "That being said, I was merely citing an example. Don't get so defensive unless," she smirked as and turned her attention at me with a suggesting eye. "It's true."

"It's not!"

She giggled. I pouted.

What is this situation? It's so bizarre. Is it just a dream I'm having? Are those feelings interfering this much?

But like, she's surprisingly perceptive. And the fact she didn't exclude Hayama from the belief made me feel slight giddiness inside. So she's not that blind after all.

"Well, I'm going back to them now so see ya, I guess." She said, breaking me of my thoughts. As I heard her footsteps, my mind raced and remembered why I even came here for.

"Wait!" I spouted on instinct.

She stopped and turned back to me with her sharp perceptive eyes.

"What?"

It's now or never, just ask her.

"Will you meet me at the roof later, at lunch?"

"Huh?"

"You don't really have to go if you don't want to but, I'll wait for you so yeah." I said that as if I was babbling. But on that note, I turned around and walked off.

"Bye." I uttered as I walked further away from her and back into our classroom. I didn't wait for a confirmation if she was coming or not because there was really only two things anyway and either way, the answer won't be altered.

If she shows and I confessed, the answer is still obvious. If she doesn't show then that was that. Anyway you go about it would not make a big difference so I didn't need to overcome that awkward silence for it. I had to give myself a pat on the back though, I actually managed to do it. In normal circumstances, that task would have been easy but man, was it nerve-wrecking earlier.

But what is this warm feeling I have? It's small, like a flicker of light in me when we were conversing earlier. It just felt like we were actually being casual with each other, insults aside, that is. Well, whatever it is, I hope it goes away soon. It's addictive and it's dangerous, can't be having drugs now.

Now that we're in motion, it's a matter of waiting for lunch and getting rejected. How fun.

* * *

 **Lunch break starts. Main objective to begin.**

The classes in-between the first break and lunch seemed to have dragged on forever and flew by too fast for my taste at the same time. I was both feeling impatient and panicked. I never showed it on the outside but inside, I felt like my heart was leading an orchestra only filled with percussions. It was a wild ride of jarring beats in my system.

But it was finally lunch. My plan was about to enter its final stage, I can already hear victory from a distance and it sounded like a broken heart. Bitter as it is, it is needed to avoid a more painful path. Grit and bear it Hachiman, it will be over soon.

I stood up and activated my stealth Hikki skill before leaving the classroom to go to the roof where my plan was set to go. I didn't even bother glancing at Miura to confirm anything and just kept my head forward as I left the room.

Oddly enough, after that hell-driven anxiety attack I was having during class, I feel really calm right now. Maybe because it's finally happening? I don't have to think about what could happen because it's actually about to happen. My mind is calm and my heart seemed to have ceased all of its thunderous beats from earlier as I entered the rooftop. Chilly winds kissing any exposed skin I have and leaving a shiver that traveled up my spine. Spring was starting but ths winds was still a reminder of the cold season that has passed. I sat down on the ground in one corner with my back leaning against the fenced wall separating us from a high a fall. Doing that, I had only one thought in my mind.

 _Ahh, should have brought lunch..._

* * *

 **20 minutes and counting.**

I sat here for a good twenty minutes now or so and there was still no sign of her.

"I think I have my answer." I mused to myself.

She was a perceptive person after all, it's not a stretch that she had already deduced why I wanted to meet with her and has decided to not come to get the message across without much effort. Figures. I still have forty minutes or so of lunch break left and though I said I'd wait for her, being here under the chilly winds' relentless blows for twenty minutes should be enough, right? Right.

I decided to stand up and prep myself to leave. If I hurry, I can still buy and eat lunch. Food would do great to comfort my heart and soul.

But before I could fully be on my two feet, the door to the roof opened and out came the familiar golden locks and olive eyes with that look that was so fiery. The second she stepped out, her arms immediately hugged herself as she shivered slightly.

"Geez Hikio, it's so cold out here." I heard her say even with the distance between us. I could only stare as I fully stood on my feet, still awed at the fact she was actually here.

After getting herself accustomed to the wind's ambush, Miura made her way towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Well, I'm here. How long did you wait?" She asked.

"About twenty or so minutes."

"Oh. Well, since you left abruptly without waiting for my answer earlier, I didn't know what time exactly and assumed it's anywhere between the hour so I decided to have lunch first. You also left the room before I can ask so yeah." She explained.

She didn't apologize and she didn't need to. She was right. I didn't specify any exact time so she could have come five minutes before the break ends and it'll still be on time.

"Right, sorry about that." I replied, scratching the back of my head like an anime protagonist. What is this habit, really.

"Also, it was difficult to shake Hina and Yui off."

Ah, of course. She wouldn't want her friends knowing she was meeting with a creep like me so she had to make excuses.

"I mean like, I figured you'd want to keep this private since you chose the roof to meet and all."

Wait, she wasn't trying to hide from her friends that she was meeting me but was just being cautious for my sake?

'She really is perceptive...'

I have to wonder why in the world she likes Hayama if she's like this.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here? I was hoping you can make it quick considering how chilly it is up here." She remarked, rubbing her arms to emphasize how cold it was.

"Right uhh..." This is it. I just have to say it and everything else will follow afterwards. It's that simple and yet I find myself tongue-tied.

I took a deep breathe then glanced at Miura.

She was waiting, she doesn't even seem impatient at all. She just stood there hugging herself as she waited for me to tell her what I needed to tell her.

'God I want to hug her.'

No Hachiman, bad thoughts. Baaaad. You didn't set this up to have an opportunity at that! Go hug your pillow later, it's time for business!

This time I cleared my throat and clenched my fist.

"I... I like you, Miura. It might even be love but it's too early to say and I'm too confused by all this to actually think about it all that much. But yeah, I just wanted to say I like you. That's it. Sorry for wasting your time." I finally said it. The final nail to my coffin.

After that, I walked past her with the intent to leave. I knew I told myself to wait for her rejection but at this point, I already know the answer anyway. There was really not a need to put myself in more pain by actually hearing the rejection from her mouth, with her voice.

"Stop." She demanded and I was forced to stop on my tracks when she pulled me by the arm. "Aren't you gonna wait for my answer? How rude." She remarked, her brows furrowing as if she's mad.

"I don't have to. I already know the answer anyway."

"Oh really?" An eyebrow was now raised skeptically.

"Yes, really. It's obviously a no considering Hayama and all."

"Oh, you knew about that?"

"It's pretty obvious, I don't think there's anyone that doesn't know."

"Oh..."

"Yep. I don't really need to hear your rejection so I'm going now." I attempted to walk away again but her hand was still clutching my arm and she once again tugged at it.

"Well you're not gonna," she said as she herself took in a deep breath. "Y-yes."

Yes? Yes what? That was obviously not a rejection but what was she saying yes to? Wait a minute...

ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

"Huh?"

"I said yes. Geez, don't make me repeat it anymore."

"W-wait, yes to what?"

"Yes to your feelings, obviously. Was there any other thing I could have said yes to?" She sounded mildly irritated but also flustered.

What is this. What development is this. This isn't how it should go. The warm flickering feeling before just intensified. What is this. What. What.

"B-but, Hayama-"

"Is someone I want to move on from, have been trying to for a while now."

"Huh?"

"Geez, fine. I'll explain." Miura said as she let go of my arm and started fiddling with the curl of her hair. "Hayato is... Hayato isn't what he appears to be. He is merely wearing a mask and reaching expectations, he wants things stagnant and unmoving, to keep the flow as it is so to speak and honestly, I have too for the longest time but, I realize I actually want to keep moving, to develop my friendship with my group. As it is now or have always been all this time, it's superficial. It'll break with one change but like, doesn't mean it will break completely, right? It can grow stronger from that but Hayato doesn't seem to see that or maybe, he just didn't want to." She looks at me, her eyes determined. "I don't want to keep things in stasis any longer. I'm ready to move forward."

The determination in her eyes made me flinch. Miura Yumiko had all this stored up and now she's actually ready to risk her clique to bet on it to be stronger. Miura Yumiko have grown.

But wouldn't that mean I was gonna be used? If Miura were to date me, then of course it will cause a huge disturbance in her group dynamic so am I the change she was talking about? Or she just needs me so she can move on from Hayama?

"So I'm a rebound or something?" I had to ask.

"What? No!" She sighed. "You're not. Think of it as you like, I just want something true for once. I'm willing to give it a try is what I'm saying, a chance to have something... genuine."

That word struck a chord in me.

Genuine.

Superficiality is no longer what Miura seeks. Actually, it's probably not what she was seeking for this whole time. All this time she had comforted herself at the thought that her relationship with her clique was something real, something solid and she had wanted to cherish that for as long as possible. But it seems like Miura had woken up from that dream or maybe, she has always been aware of it and is now truly acknowledging it? She now realizes that what she would want to cherish is something more real, something that can truly overcome struggles, something that would not break under the pressure of a mere finger flick.

Something that would stick even without its glue; even without Hayama.

Of course, that's not to say that she wanted Hayama out, she merely wanted her friends to remain friends even without Hayama's constant presence. If anyone ever thought her clique was strong even without Hayama, they're fools and Miura, for all her haughtiness and fierceness was by no means a fool.

"I'll admit, I don't necessarily feel the same for you as you do for me, at least not yet." Miura, for the third time, broke me from my train of thought. "But if I'm being honest, I don't really think you're a bad person. Sure, you're rotten and sometimes a real creep but, you're also really kind and stuff. I've seen the lengths you'd go through for people, even to those that mistreats you and I honestly think that's a quality worth diamonds." She looked away from me once more, her cheeks seemed to be heating up as well with now the reddish hue coloring it. She had also started playing with her hair more actively, twisting it around her finger and back.

"And to be honest, if we're gonna talk appearance, you don't actually look bad. Like, your eyes are bad but they make you different. You're not like how Hayato is handsome, you have your own kind of handsome and I think that it's quite endearing and what am I saying?! You better ignore that last one I swear!" She babbled and I find it adorable how she kept getting redder with every word.

But wait, she actually think I look good? I can feel my own cheeks heating up at that realization that I had to turn away.

But that aside, this development was certainly unexpected. I was prepared. I was prepared to be rejected, to get hurt. And I was prepared to destroy these growing feelings afterwards and pretend none of this shit ever happened. But now, with how this turned out, I'm not so sure anymore.

My confession was accepted and Miura told me things that never in my wildest imagination think she'd ever say. If I wasn't sure of my feelings before, I sure as am now. I like this girl.

I like her a lot.

I still can't say if I love her but I won't be surprised if I actually end up doing so in the future.

Miura was searching the same thing I was and maybe, just maybe, I can find it in her and she can find it in me. My feelings for her is certainly genuine so.

"If you'll have me." I said, my face still turned away from her and I found my index scratching my cheek. Another anime-ish thing to do.

"Huh?"

Tables turned.

"I said, if you'll have me." It was my turn to face her. "To be honest, I confessed my feelings with the intent of destroying it. I figured if you reject me, which I was sure you would, then I'd have closure for myself and I can destroy those feelings I have. It was a risky thing and I was definitely putting myself on the line but, I had no other choice. Choosing to ignore it won't guarantee it'll stop growing or even go away."

"So you were gonna sacrifice yourself again, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I see. Well you don't have to anymore and you'll have to promise to stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop sacrificing yourself every time. If not for yourself then for me because I certainly care for you now."

Suddenly, Sensei's words rang through my head. She was right, just because I wasn't getting hurt doesn't mean those that cares for me aren't. And now, there's definitely a person that will get hurt if I continue to hurt myself.

I can't do that, not to her or to anyone who cares for me.

"I promise." I said.

She smiled and nodded and soon we were enveloped in a quiet atmosphere. It's not awkward though but I decided to break that silence.

"So uhhh... does this mean we're... y'know, now?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You mean a couple?" She giggled.

Laughing at my struggles already. Sigh.

"Yeah..."

"I don't know, you didn't exactly properly asked me out yet." She smirked this time.

This girl.

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me, Hikio! Just ask properly."

"Fine." I drew a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me, Miura?"

"Hmmm. Not sure."

THIS GIRL I SWEAR.

"Just kidding. Yes, I will."

THIS GIRL I SWEAR. TWICE.

"You'll be the death of me, y'know?"

She stuck out her tongue and gave me a raspberry. An adorable one at that. The fire queen doing such a thing was unbelievable.

"That may be true but I'm also your girlfriend now." This time she grinned cheekily. "Right, Hikio?"

So cute. So freaking cute.

If this girl doesn't kill me with her fierceness or her teasing, she'll definitely kill me with cuteness. She almost rivals Komachi. Almost.

Who knew Soubu's Queen Bee can be this adorable? I certainly didn't and I took pride in my observation skills!

"R-right. Oh and, I'll understand if you'd rather keep this a secret or something." I'm not sure why I said that but I feel as though I should address that.

"Haah? Why would I want that?"

"I mean, I'm not popular and-"

"If I'm gonna have a boyfriend then I want the full experience. I told you didn't I? I want something more genuine."

Ah. She struck me with that word again. Of course, she wanted something real so that's how we'll go about it.

"Right, sorry."

"Don't apologize for a silly thing. You were being considerate and I appreciate that, thank you."

"A-ahh..."

I merely nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we? The wind is getting too chilly and I don't think you ate lunch yet, you still have twenty minutes, I'll go with you." Miura stated as she turned from me and towards the roof door. She gestured for me to follow and I did.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"I came up here single and now I'm leaving with a boyfriend." She giggled at her statement.

"Hey, I came up here nerve-wrecked and expecting to return emotionally broken, I was surprised with this development much more than you are." I rebutted.

"I was actually already expecting a confession, to be honest."

"What?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she smiled and quickly went back inside the building.

"Oi, Miura!" I called out to her as I tried catching up.

The turn of events was certainly not something I was prepared for. That being said, I'm really glad it turned out differently. And now, I finally know what that feeling was, that warm flickering feeling in me.

 _ **Hope.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **References:**

[1] - Reference to Alternatively's confession scene by stupiddog.

* * *

Hey ya'll crew, self-proclaimed SS HachiYumi Captain here to bring you this sweet fic. Lol.

Self-proclaimed because I believe that I was the first one to actually write a story for this couple and if not then, eh. It's just that though, I'm not claiming to be captain for being the best in the business coz I'm certainly not. Let me have this fun. Hahahaha.

Okay, about the story, it's something I started a few weeks back but I stopped midway because lack of motivation. You know how it is for this shitty author. But after reading StupidDog's new chapter of Alternatively, I got salty enough to finish this chapter.

So, to ease down the salt for the HachiYumi shippers and to try and make it a salt-free christmas for us, here's something sweet. Maybe. Of course, it's not as good as Alternatively but hey, hope it helps.

This story will focus on some firsts for this ship and thus the title "The Starting Line" codenamed TSL. Chapter one is where they'll start. I'll address each chapter as Mission and this was Mission 01. :D

And, this fic's focus is more light hearted so don't expect a lot of drama. It is why I started with agreeing to date rather than developing why they would. I think we have a lot of those already so I'll leave that to those writers. I will, however, explain how 8man fell for her.

I also have another one but that's a one-shot at this time.

Merry Christmas HachiYumis! Keep the salt away!

\- Zero


End file.
